An electronic board (a printed circuit board, PCB) is usually fixed to a backplane by using a screw to form a backplane structure. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, an electronic board 2 is fixed to a backplane 1 by using four screws 3. In the process of manufacturing of the backplane structure, one person is required to place the electronic board 2 on the backplane 1 and then two others are required to fix the electronic board 2 onto the backplane 1 by using the screws 3 at opposite sides (e.g., left and right sides of the electronic board 2 as shown in FIG. 1A). Such fixing manner requires a large amount of manpower and increases a production cost.